


聖誕節日常

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *CP：3355日常甜餅*純屬虛構，切勿上升本人墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom





	聖誕節日常

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：3355日常甜餅
> 
> *純屬虛構，切勿上升本人
> 
> 墨希

冬日的聖誕是寂靜的，灰色的天空落下輕雪，萬籟俱寂，落雪聲彷彿都能聽見，窗外景色像是陳舊的幻燈片，一張一張切換著，雪花悄然飄落。不算清晨的時刻，住宅區的人們幾乎都已經去工作，其他的活動或許因為低於零度線的氣溫，也減少了許多。

屋內有著空調，溫度還算舒適的28℃，但是坐在落地窗前地面上的兩人還是裹著一條毯子，但是毯子不大，對於兩個剛成年的大男孩來說絕對不夠，因此周燦坐在知範雙腿肩，讓知範能從背後摟著，將下顎輕靠在周燦肩上，不知道是誰一大早就在播歌，很有sense的選了前輩的白色告白。

成員們就算看到也不會打擾，他們都知道這種時候該給兩個人空間，迴避倒是不至於，但對於裹成一團的兩人只會視若無睹，照常在客廳內活動。而那些聲響都干擾不了兩人，毯子裹著很溫暖，加上窗外沉默的景色，知範瞇起眼來幾乎要打盹了，雖然他才剛剛起床不久。

家裡一個禮拜前就被周燦打理的非常有過節氣氛，彩帶、旗幟、檞寄生，在他們窩在窗前看雪之前，周燦還點了一顆大豆香燭，是清單的木質香，不會太過濃郁，反而是一種似有若無的味道，香氛緩慢的擴散充滿整屋，這樣的慵懶氣氛真的很難讓人與睡眠分別。

「我想吃冰淇淋，給我買吧！」周燦出聲趕跑了知範的瞌睡蟲，他只是看著陽台欄杆上積了一層白雪，綿軟的質地讓周燦想起他最愛的一種甜食。

「你自己去樓下超商買啊。」稍微移動了靠在周燦肩上腦袋，轉頭近距離看著周燦說道。

「不要，我現在不想要超商的。」周燦搖了搖頭，順勢往後躺進知範懷裡。

「那你想要什麼的？」

「我們去買BASKIN ROBBINS吧！」周燦仰著腦袋看著知範，眼神幾乎在發光。

「這附近又沒有BASKIN ROBBINS。」知範對上那雙因為冰淇淋而幾乎要射出雷射光的明亮眼神。

「我們走遠一點去買就好。」周燦一副理所當然的樣子說道，那雙狐狸眼睜得大大的，露出一個顴骨爆發的笑容。

「恩，好的。你是說要在現在外頭氣溫-8度的狀態下，走一公里去買BASKIN ROBBINS？」知範一臉正經的模樣打趣道，「而且現在這種天氣你想要吃冰？」

知範知道沒辦法阻止周燦，而且他也不會阻止，所以兩個人就穿著黑色的長版羽絨外套走在首爾-8度的街上，雪花還在飄落，地面上有些小小的積雪，踩起來軟綿綿的很有趣。

街上雖然冷，但還是很有過節氣氛，幾乎每家店都設置了聖誕樹，商店街更是有著數公尺高的巨大聖誕樹，還有沿路掛滿了彩球和燈飾，雖然白天還沒點亮，但已經美不勝收，配合皚皚白雪，耳邊同時傳來聖誕歌頌。

他們在聖誕樹前拍了照片，說了回家後再上傳推特跟粉絲分享，除了買冰淇淋外還多花了很多時間在逛街，另外在面對各式各樣的冰淇淋口味時還有了選擇障礙，好不容易才買了一桶，接著又是一段漫長的歸途。

「啊，好冷。」周燦提著冰淇淋袋子打了個寒顫，似乎剛剛玩夠了現在才開始覺得冷了，直對著凍僵的手掌呵氣。

知範看了看臉都快吹氣吹紅的周燦，抓起其中一直手緊緊握著，然後塞進自己羽絨衣的口袋，兩隻冰涼的手貼在一起稍微溫暖了一些些。

「這樣子好嗎？」周燦手被牽了過去，人自然而然也貼了過去，但仍然有些小心翼翼的問道。

「反正現在又沒人在看我們。」知範理直氣壯的說著，或許有人看著也說不定，但他跟周燦的好處就是他們是隊友，頂多被說是感情很好罷了，也不會有人特別在意。

「不是，我那樣問是因為，這樣我另一隻手怎麼辦？」周燦故意舉起另一側的手笑道，然後再知範準備給他一記手刀之前塞進自己的口袋。

回到家後兩人又繼續窩到窗前坐著，周燦開始抱著一桶冰淇淋大快朵頤，至於知範，雖然是他花錢買的，但是他並沒有想在這天氣吃冰的慾望，有時他真佩服周燦，明明是主唱嗓子很重要，吃冰卻從來吃不怕的。

「哇嗚，這口味真的是買對了，知範你要不要吃看看？真的，超級好吃！」周燦津津有味的吃著冰，一匙接著一匙從沒停過。

正當周燦又挖了一匙準備放進口中之前，知範湊了過去，一口含住了湯匙，然後嘴唇自然而然的貼上周燦的唇瓣。

雖然馬上害羞的彈開，然後裝作一副若無其事的樣子繼續看著窗外，但從驚訝中回過神的周燦看見他整個耳朵發紅發燙忍不住噗嗤一笑。

「怎樣，好吃嗎？」周燦笑著問道，又挖了一勺冰淇淋。

「嗯，很甜。」特別甜。

*The End


End file.
